Naughty Moms
by Ghost000000
Summary: This story contains futa sex. Takes place after the first film. Amy is home alone, her kids off with their dad for the weekend. Kiki comes over to hang out and reveals a secret about herself to Amy. There might be multiple chapters, haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naughty Moms

"Coming!" Amy walked to the front door and opened up to see Kiki there.

"Hey! Come in. What's up?" As Amy brought Kiki inside, Kiki noticed that was wearing a t-shirt and only panties. Kind of in contrast to Kiki's jeans and white shirt.

"I'm sorry, did I get you at a bad time?" Kiki asked.

"Oh no. The kids are spending the weekend with their dad and I just decided to wear something comfortable today." Amy lead Kiki into the living room. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"It's only 2pm."

"And?"

"Well, you got me there." Kiki laughed a little awkwardly. "It is also Saturday, so sure! Give me a beer or something."

"No problem." Amy handed Kiki a beer and they sat down on the couch and drank and just talked. A few hours passed and both of them were on their 3rd or 4th beer. The two of them talked and laughed. Eventually, things began going in a more intimate direction.

"So, Jessie is out of town for a few days. And I miss him! He listens, he's supportive. Plus, the sex is fucking great!" Amy said.

"Oh, I bet." Kiki said.

"We do all of these positions, some of them I have never even heard of. Do you do anything with your husband that is a little out of the norm?" Amy asked.

"Well, every time we have sex, I just get on my stomach and he fucks me from behind." Kiki took another drink.

"Every time? Why?"

"Well," Kiki put her drink down. "I didn't tell you this before, but I have a…well, you see…I have a dick."

Amy coughed a little bit as she sipped her drink, caught off guard. "What?"

"Yea. I was born with it. He's fine with it as long as he doesn't have to see it during sex."

"But, do you ever get the chance to actually use it for sex?"

Kiki shook her head. "I mean, I have masturbated, but not for a long time. And I could never get the courage to just go to a kinky bar or club and just have it dealt with in a no strings attached kind of way."

"I just can't believe I haven't noticed it before." Amy said as she looked down at Kiki's crotch.

"Well, you probably weren't looking down there to begin with." Kiki suddenly noticed that her dick was starting to grow. And Amy was watching it grow.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I should go!" Kiki tried to get up, but Amy pulled her back down.

"No! Don't be sorry. Let me help." Amy said.

"What?"

"You said you never get to fuck with it. Let me be a good friend and let you take out some of your pent-up sexual urges on me." Amy rubbed Kiki's leg with one hand and used the other to squeeze Kiki's boob under her shirt.

"Well…this does feel really good." Kiki smiled.

"I bet it does." Amy took Kiki's shirt off and then took her own shirt off as Kiki took her bra off. Both of their naked breasts were hard with excitement. Amy laid down Kiki on her back on the couch, getting on top of her and making out. Their breasts were pressed against each other as their tongues intertwined. Amy rubbed her pussy against Kiki's cock, with nothing but her jeans and Amy's panties in between them.

They continued for several minutes until Amy finally pulled away and swung Kiki so that she was sitting up on the couch, her feet on the floor. Amy unbuttoned and took off Kiki's jeans, letting her cock finally be free and in the open. It wasn't completely hard yet but it was all ready 8 inches long.

"Holy fuck! Your huge!" Amy gently grabbed Kiki's cock and stroked it a little bit. All Kiki did was smile, which Amy returned. She grabbed her own breasts and wrapped them around Kiki's cock. She moved them up and down, Kiki moaning from the pressure against her dick. Amy continued on until it was fully erect, a full 10 inches.

"Seriously, how the hell did you hide this?"

"Lucky?"

"Well, right now you are." Amy grinned as she got back on the couch and sat herself on Kiki's lap. As she came down, she inserted Kiki's cock so that it penetrated Amy's wet pussy. "FUUUUUUCK!" Amy yelled as she managed to slip all the way down to the base. She rested for a moment before she began bouncing herself up and down on Kiki's rock hard cock.

Kiki grabbed onto Amy's waist, her nails digging into her skin. Amy put her hands on top of the couch, her moans getting louder with every bounce. Kiki sat there, her eyes rolled back into her head. It felt so fucking amazing to finally have her cock inside of someone. Her hands slipped down to Amy's ass and gripped even tighter.

This went on for a while before Kiki finally decided to become a little more aggressive. She pulled Amy off of her dick and threw her face down onto the couch. Amy laughed as she felt Kiki kiss her back, going lower until she finally reached Amy's asshole. She stretched Amy's ass cheeks and dug her face in Amy's ass. Amy let a gasp escape her mouth, her moans quickly followed behind. As Kiki was licking and tonguing Amy's tight asshole, Amy's pussy quickly became soaking wet.

Once Kiki couldn't take it anymore, Kiki brought her head back up and shoved her cock straight inside Amy's tight asshole. She didn't waste starting slow, she went into overdrive and went in raw, fucking Amy's ass. Amy gave small shouts, moaned, and made all sorts of noises that only made Kiki even more horny. She slapped Amy's ass, her handprint leaving a bright red mark on her ass cheek.

"You like that?" Kiki shouted.

"Yes. FUCK YES!" Amy responded.

"You fucking slut!" Kiki brought her head down to the back of Amy's shoulder. Still fucking Amy's tight ass, Kiki began sucking on Amy's neck. She pulled on Amy's hair, her head leaning back, her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip.

They lost track of time, the two of them solely focused on the moment. Eventually, Kiki felt herself getting ready to climax. Amy could feel it too, her moans getting louder by the second. Eventually, it happened, and Kiki came inside Amy's ass. When the moment happened, Kiki bit into Amy's neck. While she couldn't see, Amy's mouth was wide open, her eyes open but rolled back into her head as she felt everything going on inside her. Her pussy overflowed with her own cum, spilling all over her couch.

A few moments passed before Kiki let go of Amy's hair and her head rested on the couch. Kiki pulled herself out of Amy, stroking herself to let the last bit of cum squirt out and land on Amy's back. Kiki sat on Amy for a few minutes, letting the physical sensations surge throughout her body. Smiling, Kiki got her clothes off the ground and put them back on. She brushed some hair off of Amy's face, kissed her cheek, and then left Amy on the couch to recover from the experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Moms 2

It has been a couple weeks since Amy and Kiki spent more than 15 minutes together. Amy did have to admit it was a little awkward to run into Kiki, but only because whenever she did, she was with her husband. Or Kevin was around, that also got slightly weird. She never told Kevin, and she assumed Kiki didn't say anything either, so the awkwardness is only between the two women.

Even though they were both admittedly a little intoxicated when it happened, Amy would do it again in a heartbeat. Amy never got the chance to really explore her sexuality because she got married fairly young. But being with Kiki, even just having a small conversation, always made Amy really happy.

She couldn't be sure, but Kiki might have some similar feelings as well. There was a kind of gleam in Kiki's eyes after what happened whenever they ran into each other. But, with no real experience between any of them when it comes to this, it is kind of difficult to express what they are feeling.

Well, Amy still thinks about Kiki and her thick cock. She masturbates thinking about it, remembering what it felt like having it in her. Now, she hopes she can have that experience again.

The kids were off at school, and Amy was sitting down at the table, doing some work from home. She was sweating because she just came back from a run and her tights and tank top were being sticky and annoying. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she was focused on finishing some stuff up.

After she got that done, she heard a knock on the door. She got up and found Kiki standing there, sweatpants and sleeveless shirt. Amy could tell that Kiki wasn't wearing anything underneath that shirt, as she could see her tit poking out.

"Hey!" Amy smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi! I was just wondering if you just wanted to hang out for a bit?" There was no doubt, Amy knew that look in Kiki's eyes. Amy gave a knowing grin and brought Kiki inside. She brought her upstairs and into her bedroom. She had Kiki sit on the bed as Amy went into her little bathroom and washed her face.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Amy asked from her bathroom.

"Well, I guess there is something I feel we should talk about." Amy came from the bathroom and sat down next to Kiki, who was rubbing her hands on her legs.

"Ok, so here's the thing. I can't stop talking about the day we fucked." Well, looks like Kiki is just going right into it. "I mean; I have never actually used my dick for sex. I masturbated, yea, but in a sense I was kind of a virgin before we did it."

Kiki put her hand on top of Amy's hand on the bed. "I want to do it again. And again. And again for as long as we can do it."

"Kiki," Amy began with a small smile. "I am down for that. But we have to be careful. I still love Kevin, and I'm sure you still want to be married." Kiki gave an admitting nod. "So, we have to figure this thing out before it gets too far. But today," Amy slid down to the floor, getting on her knees in front of Kiki sitting. "I want to have you to myself."

Amy grabbed the waist of Kiki's sweatpants and pulled them all the way down to her ankles. Kiki's cock was staring at Amy's face, not fully erect but still growing. As Kiki was taking her shirt off, Amy ripped hers off as well and then put her mouth on Kiki.

Using one hand to stroke, Amy took her other hand and began playing with Kiki's balls. She moaned loudly, her hands tightly gripping the bed sheet. Amy kept moving her head, tasting Kiki as her tongue made contact. It kept growing inside Amy's mouth, getting longer and thicker, making Amy wet as she continued sucking.

After a while, Kiki finally came in Amy's mouth. She kept going, squeezing and playing with her balls to make Kiki cum even more. Amy got pretty good at learning how to swallow and keep sucking, but more came out than what she expected. Some of it escaped her mouth, getting all over Kiki's rock hard dick. Amy took Kiki out of her mouth and let some of it squirt onto her naked chest, smacking Kiki's dick against her boobs and having it circle around her hard tits.

"Fuuuuuck…" Kiki was breathing fairly heavily.

"Don't tell me your done?" Amy stood up, leaning a little over Kiki.

Kiki grabbed Amy and threw her onto her back. Amy let out a giggle as Kiki sat on top of Amy. "Don't worry. I still want to fuck your sweet pussy!" Kiki was standing, pulling Amy's tight pants off of her body, exposing her all ready soaked pussy. Amy spread her legs open and gave a wink, which got Kiki to grab Amy's legs and bury her face into her body.

"FUCK!" Amy yelled out. "Eat my pussy!" Amy squeezed her own breasts as Kiki had a tight grip on Amy's thighs while exploring her snatch. She could her tongue explore every inch of her, causing Amy to squirt uncontrollably whenever she hit a sensitive spot. Amy moaned and laid back as she let Kiki take charge down there.

Finally, Kiki brought her head back up and pulled Amy's body towards the edge of the bed. Standing, Kiki rubbed her cock and began smacking herself on Amy's pussy, teasing her.

Kiki then grabbed onto Amy's waist, digging her nails into her skin, and shoved herself inside her. Amy yelled out as Kiki started fast and continued to fuck her hard. Ever push from Kiki caused Amy to yell or moan, it caused pure physical joy to course throughout her body. After a little bit, Amy wrapped her legs around Kiki's waist, making her fuck her pussy even harder and faster.

Amy threw her hands over her head, on the bed sheet. Kiki leaned forward, grabbing and sucking on Amy's tits. Her tongue gave Amy even more reason to cry out in joy.

After what seemed liked forever, the climax happened. While Amy's pussy squirted cum all over the bed and on and near Kiki's cock, Amy shivered and trembled as she felt the enormous load from Kiki's cock surge into her body. She couldn't believe how much came out. Kiki pulled out and let some of it land on Amy's tits and face. Kiki pulled Amy, making her drop onto the floor leaning up against the bed. Amy licked and sucked all the cum that was on Kiki's legs and cock. The two of them made out afterwards.

"Fuck! That was fucking awesome!" Kiki gave a big smile. Amy returned the smile. "But I really need to get back."

"Oh yea, of course." Amy nodded. "But please, don't make me wait too long until next time."

"Oh trust me. I won't." Kiki slapped Amy's ass, causing her to laugh, before putting her clothes back on and leaving the house. Amy dropped back down on the floor, her back up against the bed. She just sat there, with her eyes closed, dreaming of the future fucks to come.


End file.
